Au coeur des éléments, la vie continue
by missmalefoy76
Summary: Beaucoup de changement dans la vie d'Hermione mais aussi dans son entourage ! Changement de fréquentation, de statut, de pouvoirs ! La guerre fait rage mais au milieu de tout ça une bande d'adolescent arrive encore à survivre. Rating M car on sait jamais
1. Blabla de l'auteur

Blabla de l'auteur

Bonjour à tous !

Alors voilà depuis quelque temps, je lis des fics de plusieurs personnes et comme tout le monde s'en doute j'ai eu envie d'en écrire une à mon tour ^^

Alors j'adore le couple Hermione/Drago donc ce sera une fanfic romance et en même temps il y aura de l'action ! =)

C'est ma première fanfic donc on reste gentils mais dites moi vos impressions !! Bonnes ou mauvaises elles m'aideront à avancer ! J'essaye d'écrire sans faute d'orthographe car je déteste lire des choses bourrées de fautes aberrantes !

D'ailleurs il est possible que je laisse des reviews sur des fics où je dis que les fautes sont affreuses ! Je suis désolée j'ai l'habitude d'être franche et je déteste ne pas aimer une fic juste à cause de l'orthographe !

Ensuite, il faut savoir que j'ai un travail en dehors de ça, un chéri et une maison à entretenir ainsi que des amis donc je mettrais par moment du temps à mettre des nouveaux chapitres mais je tiens à finir ma fic !

Voilà sur ceux ! Bonne lecture ! =)


	2. Chapter 1

Bonjour !

Voilà le 1er chapitre ^^

* * *

Chapitre 1 :

- Hermione !!!

- Hermione !!!

- Oui, père ?

- Où étais- tu encore ??

- J'étendais le linge comme vous me l'aviez demandé, père

- Ca suffit maintenant, ton insolence est insupportable, nous recevons des invités ce soir, sois prête à l'heure !

- Oui, père

C'est à ce moment que choisis la sonnette du portillon pour retentir. Hermione fut pris d'un temps d'arrêt ce demandant qui cela pouvait être pour être assez fou pour venir voir ses parents sans s'être avant annoncé.

- Qui cela peut être ? Non mais qu'attends tu pour aller voir qui c'est ? Et je t'ai déjà dis de ne pas inviter tes amis « sorciers » ici !!

- Bien…… père. _Bégaya Hermione_

Celle-ci se dirigea vers la dite porte tout en se questionnant sur les nouveaux venus qui venaient de lui éviter un très mauvais moment qu'elle ne connaissait que trop bien. Elle fut tirée de ses réflexions par ceux qui occupaient son esprit.

- Bonjour, pourrions-nous parler à Mr & Mme Granger ainsi qu'à leur fille s'il vous plaît ?

- Oui bien sur, je suis leur fille. Permettez-moi de vous débarrasser de vos manteaux.

Tout en agissant, elle ne put s'empêcher de détailler le couple qui venait d'arriver. En effet ceux-ci étaient bien différent des gens que côtoyaient ses parents : des nouveaux riches sans aucune classe. Alors que le couple respirait la légèreté et la noblesse. Bien qu'elle ne comprit pas pourquoi, elle sentit que ces gens allaient bouleverser son existence. Son père en profita pour arriver.

- Que pouvons-nous faire pour vous ? Si c'est pour une interview afin de savoir comment nous faisons pour vivre avec nos gains du loto, nous n'avons nul besoin d'Hermione.

- Permettez-nous de nous présenter : Je m'appelle Jack Pouliakov et voici ma femme Selena.

A ce nom, Mr Granger perdit le peu de couleur qu'il avait et s'adressa à sa fille avec une voix pleine de mépris.

- Hermione !!!

- Oui père ?

- Au lieu de rester là à bayer aux corneilles, met nos invités à l'aise dans le petit salon et ramène nous des rafraichissements !

- Bien, père. _Se tournant vers le couple._ Si vous voulez bien me suivre Mr et Mme Pouliakov.

Tout en ramenant du scotch pour son père et du thé à la menthe pour la femme du couple, elle les détailla un peu mieux. Entre temps sa mère était apparu, avec dans ses bras son amour depuis 6ans, son chihuahua nain. La femme du couple était plutôt mince, environ 1m70 avec de beaux cheveux blonds et un visage doux, alors que son mari, un brun aux yeux noir d'1m80, avait une attitude froide et distante avec un visage dur. Mais ce qui avait intrigué Hermione était que ceux-ci semblaient se comprendre sans parler et dégageaient une énergie inhabituelle.

- Bien, _commença Mr Pouliakov_, nous avons eu du mal à vous retrouvez, mais nous voici enfin réuni comme prévu. Hermione, tu te doutes surement de qui nous sommes donc peux tu aller préparer tes affaires s'il te plaît ?

- Comment ?

_- En posant sa main sur le bras de son époux,_ Jack je crois qu'elle n'est pas au courant.

- Comment ça ? _(Mr Pouliakov, irrité)_ N'était il pas convenu que vous lui diriez qui nous sommes et en passant qui elle est vraiment, le jour de ses 17ans ??

- Jack, calme-toi.

- Comment ça me calmer ?? Nous cherchons notre fille depuis longtemps, et quand enfin nous la retrouvons, elle n'est au courant de rien ??? Comment veux tu que je me calme ?

- Jack…

Celui-ci se calma instantanément sous les yeux effarés d'Hermione. Patricia reprit.

- Bien, Hermione. Je crois que tu as comprit de quoi il en retourne… Tu n'es pas fille de Moldu mais de sorcier

- De sang pur de surcroit, _maugréa Mr Pouliakov_

- J'allais y venir Jack. Bien, _se tournant vers le couple Granger qui n'avait pas encore osé intervenir face à la fureur de Mr Pouliakov, _je suppose qu'il s'agit d'une méprise. Pouvez-vous nous expliquez pourquoi Hermione n'est encore au courant de rien ? Alors que vous savez ce que ça implique…

Malgré la douceur de la femme, on sentait qu'elle se métrisait et qu'il ne fallait pas la sous estimer devant son aspect fragile. Enfin c'est ce que se dit Hermione, ce qui ne fut apparemment pas le cas de Mr Granger quand il reprit la parole avec une voix méprisante.

- Que vouliez vous que nous lui disions ? Vous êtes des monstres, c'est un monstre. En restant avec nous, au moins elle se rendait utile, alors pourquoi lui en parler ??

- Comment osez-vous ? C'est grâce à nous que vous vivez aussi bien !

- Comment ça grâce à vous ? Ce n'est pas vous qui avez remplit le billet de loto !!

- Bien sur que non mais en vous déposant notre fille, nous vous avons largement donné de quoi lui offrir un minimum de décence !!

- Si ses habits ne vous conviennent pas ça ne vous regarde en rien, je…

Il fut interrompu par une rafale de vent qui soufflait dans la pièce, ne comprenant pas d'où cela pouvait venir, il regarda affolé tout autour de lui pour voir s'il n'y avait pas de fenêtre ouverte. Réalisant que la battisse était totalement normale, il scruta affolé le couple Pouliakov. Ceux-ci tout autant surpris, comprirent assez rapidement l'origine de ce phénomène magique qui était produit par nulle autre que leur fille. Celle-ci ne semblait d'ailleurs pas se rendre compte de ce qui se passait, les yeux absents, totalement blanc, les cheveux en l'air au dessus d'elle, entrain de flotter à 10cm du sol, elle était la source de la tempête qui fessait maintenant rage dans la maison. Les meubles volaient, les deux couples durent se mettre à l'abri pour éviter les débris. Mr Pouliakov essaya malgré lui de lancer un sortilège _Stupéfix_ à sa fille mais celle-ci était entourée d'un bouclier de feu. La température augmentait. La terre se mit à trembler. La tempête fessait rage dans la maison.

Puis tout d'un coup tout s'arrêta. Les deux couples remarquèrent immédiatement que la jeune fille s'était évanouit, arrêtant instantanément le déluge. Ce fut le couple Pouliakov qui réagit le plus vite, en allant voir comment leur fille allait. Ce ne fut que lorsque Mme Pouliakov prit Hermione dans ses bras que Mr Granger explosa.

- Quand je dis que vous êtes des monstres ! Regardez ce que vous avez fait à notre maison ? Comment allons nous expliquez cela à nos voisins et à nos invités de ce soir ? Je vous préviens vous avez intérêt à partir de cette maison sur le champs et nous rembourser l'intégralité des dégâts que cette aliénée à causée ! Et emmenez cette folle avec vous ! Sortez de chez moi !!!

- Sinon quoi ? _répliqua Mr Pouliakov froidement. _Sachez que je peux vous torturez jusqu'à ce que vous en oubliez votre nom ! Je peux vous enlever tout ce à quoi vous tenez, et d'un simple mot faire de votre vie un enfer… Mon cher Granger, que diriez-vous si j'allais voir votre patron, Mr Carlos, pour lui raconter comment vous le volez régulièrement ? Je crois savoir que ce n'est pas quelque chose qu'il conçoit et qu'il a à ses ordres une armée de mercenaire prés à découdre avec des personnes comme vous juste pour le bon plaisir de tuer, violer, et torturer. Sachez que ce qu'ils vous feront subir n'est rien à coté de ce que je peux vous faire. Vous ne savez pas qui je suis et de quoi je suis capable ! De tout manière, vous oublierez tout de nous, d'Hermione et pour la manière dont vous l'avez traité je vais même vous enlevez ce à quoi vous tenez temps : votre prestige, vos gains.

- Mais comment…

- Tutututt, taisez vous Granger et écoutez bien : Ne vous avisez plus jamais de nous parlez sur ce ton ! Me suis-je bien fait comprendre ?

- …

- Alors ??_ gronda Mr Pouliakov_

- Oui….. oui d'accord

- Jack ! _interrompit Mme Pouliakov_. Hermione est épuisée. Elle a besoin de soin ! Je l'emmène de suite au manoir pour la faire soignée. Marie saura s'occuper d'elle.

- Bien. Vas-y, je me charge de ceux là ! Mais tu devrais plutôt prendre la poudre de cheminette vu comment elle est faible.

Sur ces paroles, la sorcière fit ce que son mari lui conseilla et partit avec Hermione pendant que celui-ci fessait le grand nettoyage aussi bien, mental que matériel des Grangers et eut tellement pitié d'eux qu'il leur laissa les gains gagnés au loto. Puis il partit rejoindre sa famille enfin réunie.

* * *

_**Alors ? REVIEWS ! ^^**_


	3. Chapter 2

Voilà le 2ème chapitre ^^

Avec pas mal d'explication ^^

* * *

Chapitre 2 :

Hermione se réveilla dans une pièce moyenne et fut saisie par la beauté simple des lieux. Un bureau trôné à sa gauche contre le mur et des étagères de livres l'accompagnés. C'était le seul mobilier avec le lit à gauche de la porte où elle était installée. La pièce était dans les tons jaunes orangés, et les deux grandes fenêtres étaient drapées avec des rideaux blancs cassés. Après avoir fait l'inventaire des lieux, Hermione repensa à ce qui s'était passée au cours de la journée… Elle n'arrivait pas à comprendre comment, elle, Hermione Jane Granger, pouvait être au final une sang pur… C'était forcément une blague de mauvais goût et le fait d'être dans une pièce pareille lui donna la chair de poule malgré la chaleur ambiante qu'il y régnait.

Après quelques minutes, elle prit son courage à deux mains pour ouvrir la porte qui la séparait du reste de la maison où on l'avait amené. En se levant, elle continua à se questionner sur l'endroit où elle était, elle ne pouvait pas être retenue prisonnière par des mangemorts car sinon elle se serait réveillée dans un lieu beaucoup plus sordide et sale… Ce raisonnement la rassura et doucement elle arriva à la porte de la chambre et l'enclencha.

Celle-ci s'ouvrit sur un grand corridor orné de tableau de toute sorte, mais elle ne put en voir plus car une petite créature l'interrompit dans ses observations en apparaissant soudainement devant elle, la fessant sursauter.

- Bonjour, miss. Je suis votre elfe de maison attitrée, je m'appelle Marie, et je suis à votre disposition. Madame m'a demandé de venir vous voir une fois réveillée.

- Bonjour Marie, _dit elle après un temps d'adaptation, elle reprit peu sure d'elle. _Peux-tu me dire où je suis ? Je ne connais pas cet endroit.

- Vous êtes chez mes maitres, Mr & Mme Pouliakov. Vous êtes restée endormis pendant plusieurs jours et Madame était très inquiète à votre sujet.

- Je ne comprends pas…, _se dit elle_, Toute cette histoire est donc vraie…_Se reprenant_ Ne m'approche pas ! Je ne sais pas qui sont les gens dont tu me parle ! Ils se prétendent mes parents mais je ne les connais pas, je ne veux pas avoir à faire à quelqu'un de leur entourage !!! Ne m'approche pas sinon…..

Elle s'interrompit sentant ses jambes défaillir sous son poids, elle s'appuya contre le mur le plus proche en se tenant la tête, elle avait tellement mal, tout allait beaucoup trop vite ! Qui devait-elle croire ?? L'elfe reprit d'un ton incertain.

- Miss devrait se rallonger, Miss a utilisé beaucoup de magie et doit se reposer. Marie va aider Miss.

- Ne m'approche pas ! répondit-elle dans un murmure

- Marie est un mauvais elfe ! Marie a fait peur à Miss ! Marie doit se punir !

Hermione n'eut pas la force d'empêcher la petite créature à se cogner contre le mur le plus proche, elle se battait déjà pour tenir debout elle n'allait pas en plus aider un elfe qu'elle ne connaissait pas et qui pouvait lui être dangereux.

- Marie !! Que fais-tu ? Ne vois tu pas qu'Hermione n'est pas bien ?

- Si maitresse, mais Miss refuse l'aide de Marie !

- Oh…Je vois…Tu sais Hermione, Marie est à ton service, elle est là pour t'aider dans cette nouvelle vie ! _répondit Mme Pouliakov en allant vers celle-ci_

- Ne m'approchez pas !!! _réussit à crier Hermione._ Je ne vous connais pas !!! Je…

Elle fut interrompue par ses jambes qui flanchèrent sous son poids. Elle réussit à articuler d'une voie faible une dernière phrase avant de sombrer dans l'inconscience.

- Que m'avez-vous fait ?

- Hermione !!!! _cria Mme Pouliakov_. _Prenant les choses en main : _Marie met Hermione dans son lit et réveille là, je vais attendre à ses cotés. Cette comédie va s'achever, il y en a assez.

- Bien madame.

Après avoir remis Hermione dans son lit et prononcé le sortilège _« Enervatum » _Marie partit alors qu'Hermione se réveillait pour la deuxième fois dans la même journée; n'y comprenant toujours rien. Ce fut Selena (Mme Pouliakov) qui prit la parole en première.

- Bien maintenant que tu es calmée on va pouvoir parler !

- Je…

- Laisse-moi terminer s'il te plaît ! _l'interrompit-elle. _Je suis fatiguée de toute cette histoire. Nous sommes séparés depuis 17ans et je n'en peux plus ! Tu m'as manqué chaque jour de ces 17dernières années ! Je peux comprendre que tu n'acceptes pas cette situation mais tu vas comprendre pourquoi nous ne revenons que maintenant et qui nous sommes réellement.

Hermione s'était adossée à son mur, écoutant silencieusement les explications de sa…mère.

- Je suis Selena Pouliakov, fille de Fernando et Irina Abdos, famille de sang pur. Ton père est Jack Pouliakov, fils de Patrick Pouliakov et Amanda Pouliakov, famille de sang pur. La famille Abdos est une famille discrète en Angleterre mais très influente en Australie ainsi qu'extrêmement puissante car nous avons des caractéristiques que peu de personnes ont. Celles-ci sont : Lire dans les pensées, Parler aux animaux, faire de la magie sans baguette. En m'épousant, Jack a accédé à la 1ère caractéristique n'étant pas un Pouliakov par le sang. Comment cela est ce possible ? Tout simplement lorsque l'on pratique un mariage sorcier nous devons mélanger notre sang, c'est pourquoi une partie de mon sang coule dans ses veines et vice versa, ainsi une partie de mes pouvoirs sont allés dans son sang.  
Maintenant tu sais qui nous sommes ! _Continua-t-elle dans un sourire,_ Passons à qui tu es ! Tu es Hermione Jane Pouliakov ! Ce n'est pas moi qui ait décidé de ton placement dans une famille Moldu, je n'étais même pas au courant. Tu dois savoir quelque chose à propos de ton père, je veux que tu me laisses finir d'accord ?

Constatant que sa mère attendait une réponse, Hermione acquiesça ayant peur de ce qui allait suivre.

- Bien, avant tout sache que ton père est un homme bien ! C'est un mari aimant en qui on peut avoir toute confiance ! Bon, venons en au fait, ton père est un mangemort. _Voyant que sa fille allait réagir et était devenue soudainement très pâle, elle reprit précipitamment, _ton père est certes un mangemort mais il s'est enrôlé contre sa volonté! Il faut que tu comprennes dans quel contexte nous étions à l'époque ! Ton père était un serpentard ! Ami de Lucius Malefoy ! Sa mère venait de mourir dans un incendie chez des moldus où elle déjeunait étant ami avec eux, il était totalement perdu alors pour surmonter sa peine il s'est rapproché de gens comme Lucius et a donc été attiré par les forces du mal mais lorsqu'il s'est rendu compte de l'horreur de la chose il était trop tard ! Quand je suis tombée enceinte, le seigneur des ténèbres a convoqué ton père et lui a avoué un de ses plus grands projets : faire une armée de mangemorts pur souche, c'est-à-dire éduquer depuis le plus jeune âge à la magie noire et ainsi plus puissant. De plus, étant au courant des pouvoirs de ma famille, il a admis à ton père vouloir faire de toi son futur bras droit et te faire épouser un futur mangemort. Ton père, horrifié par ces projets, a décidé, contre ma volonté et sans que je le sache, de te mettre en lieu sur car tu es née prématurément, le 15 Juillet au lieu du 15 septembre. Personne n'était au courant et il a voulu agir pour le mieux pour tout le monde. Je lui en ai voulu pendant très longtemps quand j'ai su la vérité, c'était une décision à prendre à deux ! J'ai cru pendant des mois que je t'avais perdu à la naissance, que tu étais mort-née... Dés que j'ai su que tu étais vivante, j'ai tout de suite voulu te rechercher mais le seigneur des ténèbres se doutait de quelque chose et il n'allait pas hésiter à te faire du mal pour punir ton père de son mensonge. Alors nous avons décidé de te reprendre soit à tes 17ans, âge auquel tu reçois tes pouvoirs de Pouliakov, soit dés la tombée du lord. Lorsque celui-ci est tombée grâce à Harry Potter, j'ai voulu te retrouver, mais pendant 2-3ans les partisans du seigneur des ténèbres nous surveillaient et quand on a enfin entreprit les recherches, les moldus, chez qui ton père t'avait laissé, avaient changé de nom ainsi que de ville, pays. Nous t'avons alors retrouvé mais au moment où l'on décidait de te reprendre, le seigneur des ténèbres est réapparu, nous laissant dans l'impossibilité de te ramener avec nous. Alors nous avons aidés tes parents adoptifs à gagner au loto afin qu'ils s'occupent mieux de toi… Hélas, Marie m'a rapporté les séquelles physiques que tu gardes sur toi…Je suis tellement désolée…Si tu savais à quel point tu nous as manqué…Nous avons prié chaque jour pour que tu ailles bien où que tu soies…tu es si belle Hermione, ma Mia Bella !

Selena se tut, attendant une réaction de son interlocutrice, mais celle-ci gardée un visage fermé, analysant ce qui était entrain de se passer.

- Hermione ?

- Hermione ??

- Hermione ! Dis quelque chose je t'en pris !

- Je….. Je ne me sens pas très bien…Je…

Hermione ne finit pas sa phrase, courant jusqu'à un bac à fleur où elle vomit…S'asseyant contre le mur, elle s'essuya le front et regarda la femme qui lui fessait face…sa mère…

- J'aimerais être seule s'il vous plaît

- Hermione…Je suis vraiment désolée, _lui répondit dépitée sa mère_

- J'ai besoin d'analyser ce que vous venez de me dire…Excusez moi…

- Ce n'est pas grave Hermione, je peux le comprendre. Si tu as besoin Marie viendra au moindre de tes appels, et sinon elle viendra te chercher pour manger… _lui assura sa mère déçue_

Sur ceux, sa mère partit déçue de la réaction de sa fille. Depuis le temps qu'elle la cherchait et la désirée celle-ci ne réagissait pas comme elle l'aurait souhaité…Mais Selena se reprit, c'était tout à fait normal ! Hier elle pensait être une fille de moldu et voilà qu'elle était la digne héritière de la famille Pouliakov, ça avait de quoi chambouler. Cependant elle ne put regretter de ne pas avoir pu serrée sa fille contre elle, et enfin avoir un début de relation mère/fille au bout de 17ans d'absence.

* * *

_**Alors ? ^^ REVIEWS !**_


	4. Chapter 3

Voilà mon dernier chapitre d'avance pour le moment ^^

Mais je suis pas mal inspirée donc le 4ème devrait arriver bientôt !

J'essaye de pas aller trop vite dans l'histoire dans dites moi si elle vous plait ! :)

* * *

Chapitre 3 :

Hermione resta seule dans sa chambre jusqu'au soupé et repensa à tout ce que sa mère venait de lui dire…Elle n'arrivait pas à comprendre et à accepter ce qu'il se passait… Certes elle avait toujours souhaité partir de chez ses géniteurs et apprendre qu'elle avait été adoptée mais maintenant que c'était fait, elle était déboussolée, et n'arrivait pas à assimiler.

Elle, la descendante de la famille Abdos ! Contrairement à d'habitude elle ne savait pas exactement ce que ça impliquait mais elle se donna comme devoir de le découvrir c'est pourquoi elle appela Marie pour savoir s'il y avait une bibliothèque qui pourrait l'aider. Acquiesçant celle-ci l'accompagna. Hermione réalisa alors le lieu où on l'avait emmené, la grandeur mais aussi la beauté qui habitaient le manoir car c'était définitivement bien un manoir.

Arrivée à la bibliothèque, elle fut impressionnée du nombre de livre qui y régnaient. Ne sachant pas par où commencer, elle redemanda à Marie son aide. Certes elle était contre l'esclavage des elfes de maison mais pour le moment elle avait d'autres préoccupations en tête.

- Marie ! Peux-tu m'apporter les livres qui concernent ma famille, s'il te plait ?

- Oui miss, mais pouvez vous dire à Marie ce que vous cherchez ? Car il y a beaucoup de livre traitant sur la noble famille Pouliakov !

- Eh bien tout d'abord je recherche des livres sur la puissance de la famille Abdos et ce qui la différencie des autres, pour le reste je verrais plus tard ! _lui répondit-elle en souriant_

- Bien miss.

Marie lui apporta 3 gros livres sur la famille Abdos et Hermione se mit tout de suite au travail. Elle apprit alors que la famille Abdos était une des plus anciennes familles de sang pur mais aussi que depuis la nuit des temps, celle-ci était maudite. Chaque héritier de la famille devait accomplir une mission pour pouvoir avoir le privilège de rester en vie. « Je suis tombée dans une famille de dégénérée… » Se dit-elle. Elle essaya de savoir comment savoir la sienne mais elle ne trouva rien, à la suite du paragraphe parlant des fameuses missions il y avait la représentation d'un tableau avec un arbre généalogique sur sa fameuse famille. Ne trouvant rien d'autre de bien intéressant, elle rappela Marie pour lui demander où elle pouvait trouvé cet arbre généalogique. Celle-ci lui expliqua qu'il y en existait un dans le couloir menant à la salle à manger, et elles passèrent un marché de mauvaise foi pour Hermione, où celle-ci accepta de manger dans la salle à manger avec ses parents si Marie lui montrait le fameux arbre. Elle pressentait que les réponses à ses questions se trouvaient dans ce tableau.

Elle ne s'appelait pas Miss je sais tout pour rien, et ressentit dés l'approche de ce tableau que ses pires craintes allaient être fondées…

Elle le regarda attentivement, s'attendant presque à ce que ses réponses soient marquées dessus en gras, ce qui n'était évidemment pas le cas. Elle eut beau le regardé sous toutes les coutures elle ne remarqua rien d'anormal, cependant il continuait de la tourmenter… Voyant une branche de l'arbre d'il y a quelques générations s'éteindre, avec à son extrémité, une photo comme toutes les autres au format de photo d'identité moldus, mais celle-ci avait été abimée comme s'il on avait appliqué une cigarette dessus, elle toucha du bout des doigts pour voir si c'était effectivement une personne extérieure qui avait fait ça, or au touché on pourrait croire que c'était d'origine…En touchant la photo brulée, une phrase apparue :

_« Devra écouter son cœur et ne pas se fier aux apparences, ainsi elle aura sa place dans la famille ---- ECHEC »_

- Mais qu'est ce que… _réagit Hermione_

Elle voulut vérifier l'hypothèse folle qui venait de germer dans son esprit et toucha successivement différentes autres photos, le même processus se réalisa mais à la place d'échec, on pouvait lire : ACCOMPLIE. Timidement et regardant tout autour d'elle, elle toucha la photo de sa mère. (Elle avait réalisé que seuls les héritiers de la famille Abdos étaient touchés par le phénomène) Celle-ci s'envola et à la place :

_« Devra trouver son âme-sœur avant ses 19ans et lui faire réaliser ce qu'il cache au fond de son cœur --- ACCOMPLIE »_

Sursautant, elle posa son doigt sur sa photo mais fut arrêter dans son geste par Marie qui vint lui dire que le repas était prêt et que ses parents l'attendaient.

Celle-ci l'amena dans une salle de réception digne des plus grands hôtels où son père et sa mère l'attendaient.

- Bonjour Hermione, ravie de voir que tu vas mieux !

- Merci…monsieur, _répondit timidement Hermione_

- Appelle-moi papa ou père si tu veux

- Ca me fait encore bizarre, je ne suis pas habituée

- Je suis désolé, tu dois m'en vouloir mais sache que ce que j'ai fait je l'ai fait pour notre bien

- Je m'en suis rendu compte, je vais faire des efforts

- Si tu veux on peut te ramener chez tes anciens parents…

- NON !!! _Réfuta vigoureusement la jeune fille, se reprenant, _Excusez moi mais même si je ne suis pas encore habituée et si je me suis emportée tout à l'heure contre mada…mère, je préfère être ici.

- Je suis heureux de l'apprendre ! _Souri son père_

- J'ai su par Marie que tu étais allée à la bibliothèque, _intervint sa mère_

- En effet, je voulais en savoir plus sur les caractéristiques de la famille Abdos.

- Et qu'as-tu appris ?

- Que c'était une des familles les plus anciennes, mais qu'à cause d'une histoire qui me dépasse nous sommes maudits.

- En effet, acquiesça sa mère, il y a très longtemps, le fils de mon ancêtre Donald Abdos tomba éperdument amoureux d'une jeune moldu du nom de Tatiana. Son père ne supportant pas l'injure fait à sa maison, tenta par tous les moyens possibles de les séparés. Mais n'y arrivant pas et venant d'apprendre que la jeune femme venait de tomber enceinte, il contracta un contrat avec un puissant mage. Celui-ci acceptait de briser le jeune couple à condition que l'enfant de la jeune femme lui revienne. Donald accepta sur le champ. Cependant voyant son fils malheureux de ne pas connaitre son propre fils et jugeant infâme qu'un héritier de la famille soit de sang-mêlé, il tua la jeune femme et l'enfant qu'elle portait. Le mage, furieux de s'être fait roulé, lança une malédiction contre la famille de mon ancêtre, qui consistait à ce que chaque membre de la famille doit accomplir une mission pour prouver son appartenance à la famille, cette malédiction prendrait fin lorsque l'élue aurait fini sa mission.

- Et comment connaissons-nous l'identité de l'élue ?

- Nous ne savons pas exactement, nous savons juste qu'elle a un daemon avec elle.

- Un daemon ?

- Oui c'est ce que la prophétie révéla, nous avons fait des recherches, et en fait un daemon est un animal propre à l'élue qui peut changer de forme à volonté jusqu'à ce que la jeune femme ait réalisé sa destinée.

- Donc nous savons que c'est une femme

- Oui, une fois de plus c'est la prophétie

- D'accord et cette jeune femme doit forcément appartenir à la famille, c'est cela ?

- Oui.

- D'accord

- Hermione, tu me sembles bien informée de la malédiction de la famille, je suppose que tu as su comment dévoilé ta mission

- En effet, père.

- Et quelle est la tienne ?

- Je ne sais pas encore, Marie est venue me chercher avant que je puisse toucher ma photo.

- Bien, je suppose que tu aies envie de savoir, donc sachant que le repas est terminé, nous pouvons aller voir ensemble si tu le veux bien ?

- Oui père.

Aussitôt, tous trois se dirigèrent vers le tableau représentant l'arbre généalogique. Hermione, d'un doigt hésitant, toucha sa photo, celle-ci disparu et à la place une simple phrase vint sceller son destin :

_« Devra trouver les 4 autres éléments et vaincre la paire de mage noir, ainsi elle aura sa place dans la famille --- EN COURS »_

Un grand silence accueillit la nouvelle, brisée par Selena.

- Oh Jack !!

- Oui Selena j'ai compris

- Quoi ? Qu'est ce qui se passe ??? Je ne comprends rien ! C'est Harry qui doit tuer le mage noir ! Et pourquoi parle t-il d'un duo de mage noir ??? Il n'y en a qu'un c'est Voldemort !

- Hermione, répondit son père en la prenant par les épaules pour la calmer, il faut que tu saches que tu es l'élue !

- Mais…

- Laisse-moi finir, la prophétie ajoutait qu'en plus de délivrer notre famille, l'élue devait vaincre le mage noir actuel et la montée de son partenaire et ennemi juré !

- Mais, Harry…

- Nous avons remarqué depuis quelques temps qu'Harry n'était plus celui qui devait battre Voldemort pour apporter la paix mais plutôt il s'est mis en tête de le tuer pour prendre sa place !

- Arrêtez, se débâtit-elle ! Comment osez-vous dire ça ?? Harry ne vit que pour détruire le mage noir afin de vivre une vie tranquille !

- Hermione ! Tu es une fille intelligente ! N'as-tu pas remarqué des changements chez lui ?

- Si bien sur comme chez tout le monde ! Nous avons tous changés à cause de cette foutue guerre !

- Hermione ! Ne détourne pas la question ! Ta réponse est très importante car nous ne somme pas certains qu'Harry soit corrompu ! Albus est convaincu que nous nous trompons mais toi qui est la meilleure amie du survivant, tu t'en serais rendue compte s'il avait changé en bien ou en mal… _intervint sa mère_

- Je…Je ne sais pas !

- Hermione…

- Oui j'ai remarqué des changements depuis la mort de Sirius, il s'est énormément renfermé, et passe plus de temps seul mais nous nous sommes dit que c'était normal vu les évènements…

- Tu as l'air de douté Hermione…

-Eh bien…Je me trompe peut être…,_ hésita-t-elle_

- Dis toujours. _La rassura son père_

- J'ai remarqué un changement physique et moral chez Harry, il a, quand il se met en colère, des reflets rouges dans les yeux et depuis quelques temps il ne s'intéresse plus qu'à sa puissance et à séduire…Il s'est rendue compte qu'il pouvait charmer n'importe quelle fille avec sa réputation de survivant et avec sa puissance magique…

- Et son ami Ronald ?

- Au début retissant, il passe dorénavant tout son temps avec Harry à faire des choses douteuses…

- Pourquoi ne les as-tu pas suivis ?

- Je ne sais pas vraiment…Il ne s'occupait plus de moi, toujours à me demander de faire leur devoirs mais jamais à m'aider, toujours à me faire des réflexions sur mon physique comme quoi ils avaient honte de trainer avec une fille comme moi…Ils m'ont dit ça lorsque j'ai refusé d'être une de leur expérimentation…

- Comment ça « une expérimentation » ?

- Étant toujours puceau, ils ont essayé de me forcer à…à…

Elle ne put terminer sa phrase tellement des larmes tentaient de couler, mais ses parents adoptifs lui avaient toujours dit que c'était une marque de faiblesse…

- Oh Hermione !! _dit_ _sa mère en s'accroupissant pour la prendre dans ses bras._ Je suis tellement désolée…

- Ne vous inquiétez pas, j'ai compris et accepté que c'était des crétins mais de là à devenir des mages noirs…Je ne sais pas…

- Pourquoi ?

- Je ne pense pas qu'Harry puisse devenir comme ça et faire plonger avec lui son meilleur ami…

- Tu as quelque chose à nous dire Hermione ?

- Eh bien je ne sais pas c'est peut être idiot mais je crois que Ron est ensorcelé…

- Cette accusation est très grave, Hermione

- Je le sais bien, mais j'ai l'impression qu'il est sous l'emprise d'un sortilège car par moment il a des instants de lucidité où il vient s'excuser auprès de moi mais c'est très brouillon ce qu'il me dit et ça ne dure pas assez longtemps.

- D'accord Hermione, calme-toi! Nous en parlerons à Albus.

- Et pour cette histoire d'élue, je ne vois pas pourquoi vous pensez que c'est moi mis à part le fait de ma mission…Je n'ai pas de dae…daemon !

- Cette aspect de la prophétie n'est pas clair…N'as-tu pas un animal de compagnie ?

- Si bien sur ! Pattenrond !! D'ailleurs merci beaucoup de l'avoir pris avec vous quand je me suis évanouie !

- Mais Hermione ! Nous ne connaissons aucun Pattenrond !

- Mais si c'est le chat jaune, orangé qui est dans ma chambre !

- Hermione, je ne cherche qu'à te croire mais nous n'avons jamais pris ce chat avec nous !

- Mais…Alors…Comment est-t-il arrivé ici ?

- Je n'en ai pas la moindre idée, ma puce…Mais il se fait tard, vas te coucher on en rediscutera demain si tu veux bien !

- D'accord.

-Marie ! _Appela Mr Pouliakov_, Peux tu raccompagner Hermione dans sa chambre s'il te plait ?

- Bien maitre.

Une fois dans sa chambre, Hermione ne put se poser plus de questions car elle s'endormit immédiatement.

* * *

_**Alors ? ^^ REVIEWS !**_


	5. Chapter 4

Bonjour à tous !

Comme prévu ça met un peu de tps pour mettre les chapitres mais je suis toujours autant motivée par ma fic donc ne vous inquiétez pas ^^  
Voici un chapitre où il n'y a pas d'action je l'avoue ^^ mais bon il faut que l'histoire se mette en marche petit à petit. Ca va commencer à bouger d'ici qq chapitre ^^ bref qd Hermione va rentrer à Poudlard mais je veux vraiment qu'il y ait une base...Si ça ne vous plait pas surtout dites le moi et au pire j'accélèrerais ^^ J'ai tendance à me perdre dans des détails mineurs donc n'hésitez pas (enfin restez poli qd mm lol) je ne suis pas susceptible donc il n'y a aucun souci ! :)

**Réponse au reviews : **

**Elo** : Ma seule reviewveuse ! ^^ Mais au moins j'intéresse qqn ! :) Merci pour tes reviews ! As tu eu toutes les explications que tu voulait ? Celle sur le phénomène qu'Hermione a produit au tout début chez les grangers commence dans ce chapitre on en verra un peu plus surtout qd elle arrivera à Poudlard ! :) Et j'ai fait Harry méchant car (dsl pr ceux qui l'adorent) je le trouve niais et chiant à toujours pleurer sur son sort (remarque je n'aimerais pas être à sa place mais qd mm lol)

Voilà bonne lecture !

**PS** : Qd vous me mettez dans vos favoris, c'est trés gentil mais si vous pouviez au moins me laissez un commentaire ça serait mieux car je ne sais pas quelles sont vos remarques et comme c'est ma 1er fic j'aimerais en avoir le + possible pour m'améliorer ! ^^

* * *

Chapitre 4 :

Le lendemain, Hermione se leva de relative bonne humeur, elle s'était réveillée durant la nuit et impossible de refermer les yeux alors elle avait pensé à tous ces évènements. Contrairement à ce qu'elle aurait cru, elle acceptait le fait qu'elle avait été adoptée même si elle ne se rendait pas encore vraiment compte de l'impact que ça aurait sur sa vie. Elle repensa à sa mission et au final n'était pas plus étonnée que ça de savoir qu'Harry allait mal tourné…

S'étant rendue compte de l'impact qu'avait sa réputation et sa célébrité sur la gente féminine, il s'était détourné de ses réels amis, avait finit sa relation avec Ginny en couchant avec une autre (celle-ci s'en étant vite rendue compte). Face à cette rupture, deux clans s'était créés celui d'Harry et celui de Ginny, n'acceptant pas l'attitude de son ami, Hermione s'était rangée du coté de la jeune fille surtout qu'Harry depuis quelque temps la méprisait et ne s'occupait d'elle que lorsqu'il avait besoin d'aide en cours…Harry prit cette réaction pour une attaque et raya Hermione de sa vie en commençant à l'insulter comme le fessait Malefoy. Contrairement à ce qu'on aurait pu penser, Ron hésita à prendre la défense de sa sœur, on sentit qu'il était partagé et au final pour une raison incompréhensible, il se rangea derrière Harry. Il n'insultait pas sa sœur mais le fessait avec Hermione. La plupart des Griffondors se rangèrent derrière Harry, le considérant comme un exemple et que s'il avait trompé Ginny c'est qu'il avait une très bonne raison et donc que Ginny était en tord. Ne supportant pas cette situation, les deux jeunes filles s'isolèrent souvent à la bibliothèque, et s'entrainèrent d'arrache pieds à devenir plus fortes.

Elle descendit manger mais ne trouvant pas le chemin menant à la salle à manger, elle se résolut à appeler Marie pour que celle-ci l'y conduise. Elle l'emmena dans un petit salon, à coté de la salle où elle avait mangé la veille, en lui expliquant que ces parents préféraient se retrouver dans des salles plus intimes pour les repas familiaux tels le petit déjeuner. Cette révélation détendit la jeune fille qui se sentit plus proche de ses nouveaux parents, car elle aussi aimer les petites pièces plus chaude que les grandes beaucoup trop aristocratique à son goût.

Elle s'assit en face de sa mère, qui était attablé à une petite table ronde entrain de boire du thé avec des gâteaux. Elle engagea la conversation doucement

- Bonjour

- Bonjour Hermione, as-tu bien dormi ?

- Oui très bien ! Merci ! _répondit-elle en souriant._

- Aimes-tu le manoir ?

- Je vous avoue que je n'ai pas vraiment eu le temps de me poser la question mais à première vue je le trouve trop grand…

- Oui je le pensais aussi au début mais fessant partie de la haute société, notre demeure permet à nos invités de remarquer notre rang social…Je n'apprécie pas vraiment ces méthodes, les trouvant arrogantes et trop serpentardes à mon goût si je puis me permettre, mais hélas nous n'avons pas le choix, _soupira Selena_

- Je suis d'accord avec vous

- Cependant, j'ai réussi il y a plusieurs années à obtenir une petite maison au bord de la mer dans une petite ville en France. Avec ton père, nous avons l'habitude de nous y réfugier 2 semaines au mois d'Aout, mais avec ton retour nous ne savions que faire.

- Oh mais ne vous gênez pas pour moi ! Au contraire ! Pour que nous puissions devenir une famille, il faut que nous soyons naturel alors j'aimerai beaucoup voir cette maison et j'aurais surement plus de facilité à accepter ma nouvelle situation.

- Soit, _intervint son père en entrant dans la pièce une tasse de café à la main_, nous partirons d'ici deux jours.

- Pourquoi pas dés demain mon chéri ?

- J'ai une importante réunion demain

- Oh je ne vous ai pas posé la question, que faites vous dans la vie ? _Réalisa Hermione_

- Eh bien je fais partie du Magenmagot, je suis avocat, _fanfaronna son père, ce qui amusa Hermione qui eut l'impression de se retrouver devant Malefoy_

- Est-ce que j'aurais la possibilité d'invité une amie avec moi ?

- Oui bien sur.

- Qui est ce ? _Questionna son père_

- Jack ! Nous en avons déjà discuté !

Prise au dépourvue, Hermione ne comprit pas les reproches que sa mère fessait à son père.

- Mais…

- Pas de mais, Jack ! Le sang ne fait pas une personne ! Regarde ce qu'ait devenu Lucius ! Et pourtant c'est un sang pur !

- Je suis d'accord mais…

- Il n'y a pas de mais qui tienne Jack ! Le sujet est clos ! _Puis se tournant vers Hermione, _Ginny est une personne très bien Hermione, il est bien évidemment possible qu'elle vienne avec nous ! Nous n'avons qu'à invité ses parents à déjeuner demain midi, quand dis tu ?

- Euh…Oui pourquoi pas ! Mais comment avez-vous su… _Bégaya Hermione_

- Que tu pensais à Ginny ? _L'interrompit sa mère_, Réfléchis

Voyant qu'Hermione était tout autant perdue, si ce n'est plus, son père lui vint en aide

- C'est une Abdos à la base Hermione

- Ah oui ! répondit confuse Hermione. D'ailleurs, quand pourrais-je faire ce genre de chose ?

- Nous ne savons pas réellement…Les pouvoirs que tu possèdes se déclenchent à partir de tes 17ans mais ils peuvent le faire de différentes façons…Souvent c'est petit à petit ou juste après un choc.

- En parlant de choc_, intervint son père_, Peux tu nous expliquer ce qu'il s'est passé chez tes parents adoptifs ?

- Comment ça ? _répondit avec incompréhension la jeune Griffondors_

- Tu ne te souviens pas ? _demanda avec étonnement sa mère_

- Mais de quoi parlez-vous à la fin ?? _S'énerva la jeune fille_. Je me souviens juste que je me suis évanouie après avoir su que ceux que je considérais comme mes parents, n'étaient rien au final pour moi et qu'ils étaient parfaitement au courant de ma situation mais ne m'en avaient jamais touché un mot, se contentant simplement de m'utiliser comme domestique et…

Elle ne put terminer sa phrase tellement ses souvenirs revenaient en masse. Mr Granger avait abusé d'elle, s'était servi d'elle et l'avait humilié…Le considérant comme son père, elle ne s'en était jamais plainte, voulant que celui-ci soit fière d'elle d'une certaine manière. Pour elle, il était maintenant impossible qu'un homme soit sincère avec elle, et même si elle voulait bien croire que Mr Pouliakov ne soit pas le même genre d'homme que son père adoptif, elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de rester sur ses gardes. Elle avait compris que les hommes étaient menés par leurs envies et ne se souciaient guère d'autre chose.

Pendant qu'elle était dans ses pensées, son père remarqua que le ciel s'était assombri et qu'une averse était entrain de tomber. Il fut interrompu par sa femme, qui interpella leur fille avec une mine soucieuse. Ayant hérité du pouvoir de lire dans les pensées de sa femme, il eut du mal à se contenir face aux images qu'il aperçu venant de sa fille.

- Hermione…

- Je ne veux pas de votre pitié, _menaça t'elle_. Maintenant dites moi ce qu'il s'est passé, je ne me souviens que de ce que j'ai fais.

Ses parents se regardèrent et lui racontèrent ce qui s'était passé chez les Grangers.

- Mais comment se fait il que j'ai fait ça ?

- Nous ne savons pas c'est pourquoi nous espérions que tu allais nous l'expliquer…

Sa mère s'interrompit avec un regard vide… Elle semblait captiver par une chose qu'Hermione ne voyait pas…

- Tu penses sincèrement que…

- Allez-vous arrêter de parler comme si je n'étais pas là ! C'est très désagréable d'écouter une moitié de conversation me concernant sans que j'en comprenne le sens. Certes vous pouvez lire dans les pensées ! Alléluia mais je suis présente alors soit vous converser normalement c'est-à-dire à voix haute, soit dans vos têtes mais pas moitié-moitié ! C'est frustrant, mal poli et blessant pour les personnes concernées ! Moi en l'occurrence.

- Je vois qu'elle a hérité de ton caractère, Sélène…

- Rahh ça va ! _Rouspéta la concernée_. Excuse nous Hermione, nous n'avons pas encore l'habitude d'avoir quelqu'un avec nous, c'est aussi un changement dans notre quotidien! Et non tu ne nous déranges pas du tout ! Bien au contraire, sinon nous ne serions pas venu te chercher, c'est juste qu'il faut aussi qu'on s'habitue !

Donc pour te répondre, ton père a remarqué que lorsque tu te mettais en colère, le ciel s'assombrissait ! Mais ce n'est qu'une hypothèse !

- C'est surement dû au fait que je suis d'ascendance Balance,_ s'hasarda la jeune fille._

- Depuis quand crois tu à ce genre de bêtise ?

- En fait je n'y ai jamais cru mais bon il n'y a que les imbéciles qui ne changent pas d'avis, _rougis-t-elle_

- Franchement Hermione ! Je ne vois pas en quoi ton signe astrologique, ascendant en plus, viendrais faire quelque chose dans notre histoire !

- As-tu déjà remarqué ce genre de chose ? _interrogea son père_

- Eh bien, j'ai déjà remarqué que lorsque j'étais morose ou triste le ciel allait avec mon état d'esprit mais c'est surement qu'une coïncidence !

- Alors c'est une coïncidence, si l'averse de tout à l'heure a fait place à un ciel nuageux ? _Ironisa son père, lui donnant une réelle ressemblance avec Malefoy._

- Je ne sais pas…C'est possible non ? _répondit Hermione en jetant un regard suppliant à sa mère._

Ils furent interrompus par un elfe de maison venu prévenir de l'arrivée du rendez vous de Monsieur. Il les laissa alors entre femme, ce fut Selena qui prit la parole.

- Bon il faut que tout soit prêt pour demain et pour après demain !

- Pour demain ? _ne comprit pas Hermione_

- Mais oui ! Pour recevoir les parents de ton amie !

- Ce n'est pas la peine vous savez !

- Tu !

- Quoi « tu » ?

- Tutoie-moi ! Je ne te demande pas de m'appeler maman tout de suite mais essayes au moins de me tutoyer.

- D'accord, _souri Hermione_

- Pourquoi souri tu ?

- Vous ne le lisez pas dans mes pensées, _répondit narquoisement sa fille._

- Ayant compris que tu n'appréciais pas, j'évite.

- Merci, _souri la jeune femme_. Je souriais car vous paraissez beaucoup plus nature que des aristocrates que j'ai eu à rencontrer.

- Les Malefoy je suppose ?

- Oui… _Soupira-t-elle_

- Ils ne sont pas si horrible que tu as l'air de le penser, certes je n'approuve pas toutes leurs actions mais Narcissa peut être une femme très agréable, quand à leur fils Drago il est très bien élevé…

- Il ne vaut mieux pas que nous nous aventurons sur ce sujet car je risquerais de vous décevoir. _Répondit d'un ton faussement poli Hermione._

- Bien, comme tu voudras, mais penses à ce que je t'ai dis ! Bon je vais te laisser et commencer à préparer pour demain.

- Mais… _Commença la rouge et or embarrassée_

- Il n'y a pas de mais qui tienne, il est normal que nous invitions les parents de ton amie à manger.

- Ce que je veux dire c'est qu'il n'y a pas besoin que vous prépariez tout en avance, ce sont des gens très simples, _dit rapidement Hermione pour ne pas se faire couper la parole, chose que sa mère avait l'air de faire très souvent_

- Soit, mais je me dois de bien les accueillir.

Ce sont sur ces paroles que sa mère partit toute excitée vers les cuisines. On aurait dit une adolescente. A cette pensée, Hermione sourit et entreprit de trouver plume et parchemin afin d'expliquer la situation à sa meilleure et seule amie.

* * *

**_Alors ? Reviews ! :D_**


	6. Chapter 5

Et voilà un deuxième chapitre en prime ^^ Je me suis relue vite fait et je ne l'ai pas fait relire à mon chéri donc il est possible qu'il y ait un peu plus de fautes que d'habitude mais normalement rien de bien effrayant mais je m'excuse d'avance ^^

J'essaye de poster les 1ers chapitres assez rapidement car vu qu'il n'y a pas beaucoup d'action c'est pas super intéressant pour moi d'écrire et pareil pour vous de lire donc je me grouille ^^

N'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en pensez ! :)

Bonne lecture !

* * *

Chapitre 5 :

Après avoir envoyé une lettre à sa meilleure amie, Hermione passa sa journée dans la bibliothèque pour essayer de comprendre les nouveaux pouvoirs dont ses parents lui avaient parlés… Réalisant que c'était totalement délirant de mettre ces phénomènes sur le compte astrologique, elle commença ses recherches jusqu'au soupé où elle fit part de ses maigres résultats à ses parents. Le lendemain matin elle chercha dans sa chambre des vêtements propres à se mettre. Hélas tous les vêtements qu'elle trouva furent beaucoup trop habillés. Elle fut estomaquer de voir le nombre de robe de haute couture qu'elle avait en sa possession. Espérant ne pas devoir en mettre souvent, elle enfila un chemisier en soie parme légèrement décolleté avec son jean de départ. Elle voulut dompter ses cheveux mais une fois de plus ce fut peine perdu alors elle tacha de les attacher en queue de cheval.  
Ginny avait répondu positivement la veille pour le déjeuner d'aujourd'hui… Elle semblait tout excité et ses parents complètement perdus.

Hermione descendit dans le parc du manoir. Celui-ci était parfaitement entretenue, comme tout le reste du manoir, mais c'était l'endroit où la jeune fille se sentait le mieux, au milieu de la verdure elle se sentait calme comme en communion avec la nature ce qui la détendait énormément. La jeune fille était plus que contente de revoir son amie même si elle craignait un peu sa réaction quand elle saurait toute la vérité. Ginny était bien évidemment au courant de son histoire d'adoption mais c'était tout.

Elle fut interrompue dans ses réflexions par Marie qui vint la prévenir que la famille de son amie venait d'arriver.

La jeune rouge et or salua chaleureusement son amie ainsi que ses parents qui paraissaient un peu perturber par la nouvelle. Un silence gênant s'installa jusqu'à l'arrivée de la mère de la jeune fille quelques minutes après.

- Bonjour ! Hermione m'a tellement parlé de vous ! _Commença joyeusement Selena. _Je me présente : Selena Pouliakov. Entrez je vous en prie. Ma maison est la votre dorénavant.

- Merci Madame Pouliakov ! Vous êtes très aimable ! Je vous avoue que nous avons du mal à comprendre notre présence en ces lieux mais nous sommes heureux de faire votre connaissance. _Répondit Mme Weasley_

- Je vous en prie ! Appelez-moi Selena ! Nos filles sont tout de même assez proches pour que l'on se côtoie et tutoie. Si vous saviez à quel point, je souhaite cette rencontre depuis longtemps. Suivez-moi ! _dit-elle en souriant_

Les parents de Ginny semblaient conquis par la jeune femme qui était d'un naturel totalement enthousiaste, elle se déplaçait avec une telle grâce qu'on aurait pu croire qu'elle volait. Ne semblant se rendre compte de l'effet qu'elle produisait, Mme Pouliakov continuait à parler sans s'arrêter comme si elle n'avait vu personne depuis des mois. Elle leur parlait du manoir, de son mari, d'Hermione, du retour d'Hermione, du projet de partir en France tous les trois avec Ginny, etc.…Et tout cela sans se répartir de son sourire, de son amabilité et de ses expressions faciales. C'est ce qui intriguait le plus Hermione. Sa mère était tellement à l'opposé de ce qu'elle pensait des personnes de la haute société. Elle qui avait angoissée quand elle avait lu un livre sur les bonnes manières à avoir dans les repas aristocratiques, décompressa d'un seul coup et se mêla à la conversation avec une réelle aisance. Après le repas, les adultes dirent aux jeunes filles qu'elle pouvait partir car ça fessait longtemps qu'elles ne s'étaient pas vu et continuèrent leur discussion sur la politique qu'entretenait le ministère de la magie pendant qu'ils s'installaient dans un petit salon comme celui qu'Hermione utilisait le matin avec ses parents. Après avoir eu la permission, Hermione amena Ginny dans un endroit du jardin qu'elle avait découvert hier. C'était un étang entouré de saule pleureur et de lys. Elles se mirent en dessous d'un arbre et la jeune Pouliakov se fit assaillir de question par son amie. Celle-ci lui raconta comment ses parents étaient venus la chercher chez les Grangers, comment elle avait réagit et ce qu'elle avait appris ces derniers temps. Elle lui fit part de ses doutes, appréhensions mais aussi de son excitation via cette nouvelle vie qui commençait.

- Je peux comprendre que ça te chamboule ce qui t'arrive mais après avoir su ce que ton père, ou plutôt celui que tu avais comme père, te fessait et comment tu vivais assez mal ta, je te cite, « minorité », je trouve ça assez bien qu'au final tu fasses parties d'une de ces plus puissantes familles de sang pur, au moins tu pourras rabattre le caquet au personne comme Malefoy. Imagines tu es la descendante directe de la famille Abdos !! C'est magnifique !

- Oui mais bon ces fameux pouvoirs ne se sont toujours pas manifestés !

- Peut être que oui mais tu ne t'en es pas rendue compte ! Regarde quand tu as crée cette tornade chez tes anciens parents, ce moment là non plus tu ne t'en souviens pas ! Peut être que pour le moment tu utilises tes pouvoirs qu'en cas d'extrême urgence.

- Tu as peut être raison… D'ailleurs en parlant de ce qui s'est passé chez mes parents adoptifs, j'y ai réfléchis et même si ce n'est qu'une hypothèse on ne sait jamais.

- Dis toujours…

- Voilà, comme je te l'ai dis, il faut que je trouve les 4 éléments pour que je puisse survivre

- Oui la perspective la moins réjouissante dans cette famille

- Oui exactement. Bref, au départ je n'ai pas bien saisie ce qu'il fallait que je fasse, ces 4éléments sont ils des objets ? Des personnes ? Quand j'ai repensé hier à ce que mes parents m'ont dit sur ce que j'avais fait chez les Grangers, je me suis dit que ces éléments étaient surement des personnes et que j'en fessais peut être partie… Non ?

- Je ne sais pas… Ca me parait louche car si tu étais réellement un de ces éléments, déjà qui seraient les autres ? Et pourquoi ton tableau où je ne sais quoi t'aurais dit de trouver les 4 éléments… Non je ne pense pas que ça soit ça !

- Oui tu as surement raison

- Tu as essayé je suppose dans ta bibliothèque

- Oui mais malgré le fait qu'elle soit presque aussi grande que celle de Poudlard je n'ai rien trouvé

- Remarque tu ne les a peut être pas tous lu, _dit-elle ironiquement_

- Oui faut pas abuser quand même, _concéda en souriant la jeune femme_

- Alors peut être qu'il faut persévérer

- Ola t'as bien changé toi

- Eh oui que veux tu j'ai vieillie, blagua Ginny

- D'ailleurs en parlant de bibliothèque, tu as avancé toi sur notre projet ?

- Non je t'avoue que je n'ai pas eu le temps… Mon frère et Harry n'ont pas cessé de faire du bruit m'empêchant de me concentrer… Et puis avec le mariage de Fleur, Maman voulait absolument que je l'aide.

- Ton frère et Harry ne pouvaient pas le faire aussi ?

- Eh bien, je dois te dire qu'ils sont assez bizarre en ce moment… Toujours fourrés dans leur chambre à faire des potions et autres incantations… Maman a bien essayé de les déloger mais sans aucun succès.

- Oulla

- Comme tu dis… Ce n'est pas vraiment la joie à la maison surtout que Maman s'inquiète pour eux

Hermione s'empourpra, n'ayant pas osé dire à son amie, les accusations que ces parents avaient partagés avec elle… Ginny savait juste que la mission de la jeune fille était de trouver les 4 éléments. Cette première n'était pas allée au mariage de Bill et Fleur ne voulant pas se retrouver devant ses deux anciens meilleurs amis.

Par la suite, la jeune Pouliakov fit visiter le peu de partie du manoir qu'elle avait mémorisé en passant bien évidemment par sa chambre. Son amie n'ayant pas temps changé que ça, regarda immédiatement sa garde robe et s'enthousiasma devant toutes les robes qu'elle possédait. Elle lui fit promettre de lui en prêter si l'occasion se présentait. Hermione se rendit compte pour la deuxième fois de la journée qu'elle n'avait rien à se mettre de passe partout. C'est comme ça qu'elles finirent avec leurs parents sur le chemin de traverse, ceux-ci s'entendant toujours aussi bien (les Weasley n'ayant jamais réellement parlé avec des personnes du rang de Selena). Mr Weasley les laissa lorsqu'il vit des collègues du ministère dans un café (1) préférant les rejoindre plutôt que de faire les boutiques. Mme Weasley fut gênée de devoir aller dans des boutiques où elle n'avait jamais osé aller à cause du prix et réalisa à quel point sa famille était différente des Pouliakov. Sentant le malaise venant de sa compagne, (et surtout interceptant ses pensées) Mme Pouliakov ne sut quoi lui dire mais se promit de lui offrir quelque chose si l'occasion se présentait. Hermione n'osait pas s'approcher des étagères, se trouvant gourde dans ce genre d'établissement mais Ginny et sa mère ne lui permirent pas de partir et voyant qu'elle ne prendrait pas d'elle-même des vêtements, la forcèrent à rester dans une cabine en lui passant des vêtements. Elles ressortirent au bout d'1h30, chacune heureuse de ses présents. En effet, Mme Pouliakov avait absolument offrir quelque chose à chacune d'elle, argumentant qu'une après midi entre mère et fille se devait d'être parfaite si l'on fessait des folies, c'est pourquoi Ginny et Mme Weasley ressortirent elles aussi avec des paquets, payés par Mme Pouliakov.

Elles firent une halte dans un salon de thé et voyant que l'heure tournée et que la famille d'Hermione et Ginny partait le lendemain dans la matinée, elles décidèrent de rentrer pour mieux se retrouver le lendemain.

Arrivant dans sa chambre, Hermione rangea ses vêtements et partit retrouver sa mère qui était sur la terrasse entrain de lire un livre. Elles furent rejointes par le père de la jeune fille.

- Ta journée s'est bien passé Hermione ? _Commença-t-il en lui baissant le front._

- Oui très bien ! Moi qui angoissais de revoir Ginny je suis très contente ! Nous sommes allés faire des courses sur le chemin de traverse pour les vacances en France !

- Pourquoi ? Tes affaires que tu avais dans ta chambre ne te convenaient pas ? _S'étonna t il_

- Si, si, s'empressa t'elle d'ajouter, mais j'avais besoin de vêtement plus passe partout, plus moi en quelques sortes… Et encore ce qu'on m'a acheté est bien différent de ce que je mets d'habitude, _grommela t'elle_

Ne comprenant pas, son père se tourna vers son épouse qui répondit sans se détourner de son livre.

- Ta chère fille adore s'habiller comme un homme, je lui ai alors expressément dit que vu son statut il n'en était bien évidemment pas question. Heureusement son amie Ginny était là pour m'aider, car elle a des goûts très difficiles ! D'ailleurs j'ai l'honneur de te dire qu'elle a hérité de ton caractère têtu !

- Oh je vois… _Dit son père calmement_

Après un moment de silence, Hermione reprit.

- Tu veux que je te montre ce que l'on m'a acheté ?

-Non ça ira Hermione, tu me montreras ça au fur et à mesure quand on sera en France, d'accord ? Sourit-il.

- Oui bien sur.

La jeune fille partit, laissant ses parents seuls et alla se promener dans le jardin en se disant qu'elle allait aimer la nouvelle vie qu'elle avait.

* * *

(1) Je dis café car en France je trouve ça bizarre de dire « pub » ^^

_**Alors ? Reviews !!! ^^**_


	7. Chapter 6

Bonjour à tous et à toutes !

Je reviens avec un nouveau chapitre ! J'ai été un peu plus longue que la dernière fois désolé ^^ Mais je me fais pardonner par ce chapitre un peu plus long et peut etre plus interressant ! J'attends vos réactions et surement vos questions ! :) Car étant l'auteur tout me parait évident mais ce n'est pas le cas pour vous donc dites moi ce que vous comprenez pas ou ce que vous n'aimez pas et j'approfondirais dans le chapitre suivant ! :)

Réponse aux reviews :

Tenshi-Sa-chan : Alors oui ne t'inquiète pas on vas plus comprendre l'atmosphére de la famille Hermione dans les prochains chapitres surtout gràce à Blaise ! :) Et sinon j'ai essayé de prendre ta considération du verbe "faire" en cause donc c'est mon point faible je l'avoue lol j'ai du mal avec ce verbe je crois avoir fait attention sur ce chapitre ! :) N'hésite pas à me redire ce que tu penses ! :)

Draco'swife14 : Eh oui Harry et Ron des mages noirs je ne les élimine pas c'est juste que je change le point de vue qu'on a d'eux...C'est surtout Harry qui m'horripile... lol Et sinon pour Blaise j'attends tes suggestions avec ce chapitre ! :) Tu verras qu'il tient une bonne place dans l'histoire! Et que dis tu des nouvelles ? en tout cas je vais aller voir ta fic dés que j'aurais publié ce chapitre ! :)

vivline : Merci ! J'essaye de faire moins de fautes promis ! Mais quand on est à fond dans l'histoire c'est vrai qu'on fait moins attention...En fait j'essaye surtout de ne pas ressembler au fic ki parl kom sa ! GRR ça m'énerve lol

mione-jane et Claire : Merci beaucoup pour vos encouragements dites moi ce que vous pensez de ce chapitre !

Bonne lecture ! ;-)

* * *

Chapitre 6 :

Ginny et Hermione étaient arrivées la veille dans la maison de cette dernière en France. Celle-ci ressemblait plus à une villa qu'à une maison comme l'entendait les deux jeunes filles mais elle était tout de même moins grande que le manoir en Angleterre. Au bord de la plage et assez proche du centre ville, elle était idéale pour les adolescentes. Ne voulant pas se séparer, elles avaient même aménagé une chambre de la villa pour dormir dans la même comme au Terrier. La veille, elles avaient passé la journée à visiter les alentours, la plage et la villa en elle-même. Aujourd'hui elles étaient sur la plage à lire et à se baigner tranquillement, bref à profiter de leurs vacances.

- Aïe ! _Rugit Hermione_.

Celle-ci venait de recevoir sur le dos un ballon de volley qu'une fille n'avait pas réussit à rattraper. Comprenant que c'était une erreur elle lui rendit et celle-ci partit rejoindre son amie en s'excusant. Hermione se remit à sa lecture sans trop de difficulté pendant que Ginny revenait d'un tour dans l'eau.

- Outch !! _S'exclama-t-elle alors qu'elle était entrain de se sécher_. Faites attention !  
- Excusez nous, avec le vent j'ai du mal à rattraper le ballon. _Lui répondit la même jeune fille qui était venue s'excuser quelques minutes plus tôt._

- Ce n'est pas une raison ! Eloignez vous dans ces cas là ! _Intervint Hermione de mauvaise humeur._

- Hermione ! _répliqua Ginny choquée._

- Excuse-moi. _Répondit piteusement la brunette._

- Ce n'est rien, c'est de ma faute. Je ne suis pas bonne au volley. Je n'ai pas l'habitude de jouer à des jeux Mol…euh…français. _S'empourpra mal à l'aise la jeune fille avec le ballon de volley dans les mains._

- Qu'allais tu dire ? _demanda suspicieuse Hermione._

- Rien, rien voyons. _Se dépêcha-t-elle de répondre._

- Si ! tu allais dire « Moldus ». _S'entêta la griffondor._

- Non bien sur que non, de toute manière que veux dire « Moldus »….

- C'est bon, Alex, je crois que tu as encore réussi à nous mettre dans le pétrin. _L'interrompit affligée son amie._

- Mais…

Hermione ne fit plus attention à la conversation des deux jeunes filles et en profita pour les détailler. La première, celle qui n'arrivait pas à attraper le ballon, était d'une taille assez moyenne, environ 1m65, blonde vénitienne (quasiment rousse), les yeux bleus, et avait des formes, sans être ni trop maigre ni trop grosse bien qu'elle avait quelques kilos en trop peut être. Elle semblait être assez étourdie ainsi que très (trop) gentille vu comment son amie lui parlait et on pouvait lire toutes ses émotions sur son visage. Son interlocutrice au contraire, était assez grande, 1m75 environ, blonde comme les blés, des yeux verts, avait des lèvres charnues mais était assez mince en ayant quelques formes. Contrairement à son amie, elle ne laissait rien voir des émotions qui la traversaient à part peut être la résignation en ce moment. Elle paraissait assez froide et distante envers les deux griffondors et avait un port aristocratique (un peu comme Malefoy se dit Hermione). Ce fut Ginny qui les interrompit dans leur conversation enflammée.

- Êtes vous sorcière ? _demanda t'elle de but en blanc._

- Et vous ? _répondit la jeune fille blonde, froidement, après une minute de silence._

- Répondez d'abord à ma question.

- Sinon quoi ?

- Oui nous sommes sorcières, _intervint Hermione sentant que cette conversation allait dégénérer._

- Alors tu vois que je n'ai pas gaffé ! _s'exclama la première jeune fille. Se tournant vers Hermione._ Je m'appelle Alexandra Wilde. Et voici Elizabeth Gordon. En effet nous sommes sorcières.

- Voici Ginny Weasley et je suis Hermione Granger. Vous êtes en vacances ici ?

- Non

- Bien sur que si Lizzy ! Oui nous sommes en vacances.

- Euh oui ou non alors ? _répliqua Ginny confuse._

- Oui nous sommes en vacances ici pour la première fois…Nous venons de déménager en Angleterre.

- Oh nous habitons nous aussi en Grande Bretagne, _s'enthousiasma la rousse._

- C'est vrai ? _S'émerveilla Alexandra._

- Si elle te le dit Alex ! _répondit affliger Elizabeth._

- Rooh ça va Lizzy !

- Vous étudiez où sinon ? _Continua à questionner Ginny_.

- A Beaubatons mais nous rentrons en septième année à Poudlard.

- Pourquoi changez-vous ? _interrogea Hermione._ Beaubatons prends seulement les élèves français ?

- Non !!! C'est juste que nous avons eu …

- Préféré suivre nos parents _! interrompit Lizzy en faisant de gros yeux à son amie._

- Bien…_répondit la brune faisant mine d'avoir rien vue mais se jurant de découvrir le secret des jeunes filles._

- Bon ça vous dit de vous joindre à nous pour la partie de volley ? _proposa Alex pour changer de sujet._

- Oui pourquoi pas.

C'est comme ceci que se déroulèrent les 15jours de vacances. Les jeunes filles apprirent à se connaitre et même si l'ambiance entre Hermione et Elizabeth était froide au départ, elle se réchauffa beaucoup quand elles firent connaissances. Les deux jeunes filles étaient des sang-purs mais ne croyaient pas à la supériorité du sang. Elles habitaient ensemble depuis que les parents d'Elizabeth avaient été assassinés par des mages noirs il y a quelques années. Et même si ceux-ci avaient été identifiés et jugés, Elizabeth ne pouvait s'empêcher de vouloir combattre les personnes de leurs espèces. En apprenant le drame de la jeune fille, Hermione comprit que sous ces airs d'aristocrates coincés, Elizabeth était juste une fille qui était trop fière pour admettre avoir besoin d'aide. Les deux françaises furent abasourdies par le récit qu'Hermione leur fit sur sa famille, en omettant bien sur le passage de la malédiction ne voulant pas en dire trop à des inconnues, et par l'attitude qu'eurent les deux garçons (Ron et Harry) envers les deux jeunes filles.

Ensemble les filles firent du shopping, des virés dans la ville et passaient la plupart du temps sur la plage à parler de leurs expériences, de Poudlard, etc.… Les quinze jours étaient passés et il était à présent temps pour les deux griffondors de rentrer mais elles se promirent de se retrouver dans deux jours au Poudlard Express.

Ginny et Hermione quand à elles se rejoignirent sur le chemin de Traverse le lendemain pour faire des courses pour leurs sixième et septième année avant de se séparer pour se retrouver devant le train menant à Poudlard.

- Alors tu crois réellement qu'elles vont nous retrouver ? _S'inquiéta la plus jeune des Weasley._

- Oui, mais dés qu'elles arriveront je vous laisserais. _Informa Hermione_

- Oh ! Pourquoi ?

- Tous les préfets sont convoqués dans le premier Wagon où on leur annoncera qui sera les nouveaux préfets en chef.

- Humm d'accord, _concéda Ginny_, j'espère que tu reviendras avec une bonne nouvelle !

- Hermione !! Ginny !! _interrompit une furie blonde._

- Alex ! Comment vas-tu ?

- Très bien ! Je suis toute excitée.

- Ca ne m'étonne pas de toi, _sourit Hermione._ Et toi Lizzy ?

- Bien.

- Pas trop angoissée ?

- Bien sur que non, _répondit la jeune fille avec force, se reprenant_ : Et vous ?

- Normal, _sourit la jeune fille nullement étonnée par la réponse de la française_. Bon je vous laisse je dois rejoindre les préfets.

- D'accord, je te prends ta valise, tu nous rejoins plus tard ?

- Oui, oui, _dit elle en partant._

Elle eut juste le temps d'entendre Alex demandait où elle allait avant de rentrer dans le train et de cheminer vers le premier wagon. Tout le monde n'était pas encore arrivé quand elle s'installa prés de la préfète de Serdaigle avec qui elle commença une conversation sur les vacances qu'elles avaient passées dans leurs familles respectives. Elles furent interrompues par le professeur Mac Gonagall qui entra dans le wagon ramenant Hermione à la réalité.

- Bonjour, si vous êtes convoqués ici même est pour la simple bonne raison que je voulais vous annoncer que les nouveaux préfets-en-chef sont Mr Zabini et Miss Pouliakov. Ceux-ci auront…

- Excusez-moi mais il n'y a personne qui se nomme Pouliakov, madame.

- Eh bien détrompez vous Miss Habot, maintenant veuillez ne plus m'interrompre, je disais donc que ceux-ci auront un appartement en commun, et auront comme devoir de vous superviser. Il y aura un bal de Noël ainsi qu'un bal de fin d'année d'organisés et se sera à eux de le préparer avec votre aide. Ils devront aménager des rondes afin qu'aucun élève ne soit pris en flagrant délit de non-respect du règlement le couvre feu passé. Ils auront la possibilité d'enlever des points et de mettre en retenue. Cependant ils seront l'exemple c'est pourquoi Mr Zabini et Miss Pouliakov veillaient à mettre vos différents de côté. Le professeur Dumbledore exige un début de bonne entente entre les maisons et c'est aux préfets-en-chef de montrer l'exemple. En cas de non respect, nous prendrons les mesures nécessaires. Avez-vous des questions ?

- Oui qui est Miss Pouliakov ?

- Vous le saurez le moment venu. Bien vous pouvez rejoindre vos compartiments. Pour les deux préfets en chefs veillaient à me rejoindre après le repas prés de la porte de la Grande Salle je vous montrerais vos appartements.

Hermione ainsi que les autres préfets sortirent, Malefoy s'arrêta prés de la jeune fille et lui dis d'un ton méprisant :

- Alors pas trop déçue la sang de bourbe de ne pas avoir eu le fameux poste que tu convoitais ?

- Détrompes toi Malefoy. Cependant je pourrais très bien te retourner la remarque. Pas trop déçu de t'être fait doubler par ton copain ? C'est si triste ! Ton père n'a pas du payer assez cher pour que ce cher professeur de potion que tu aimes tant prennes ta défense ! Si j'avais un tant soit peu d'estime pour toi j'en lâcherais presque une larme… _railla la jeune fille_

- Oh mais tu sais Granger tu ne serais pas la dernière que je fasse pleurer

- Oh mais ne prends pas tes rêves pour la réalité Malefoy et saches que j'ai dit « presque ».

- Alors sang de bourbe ! Je vois que même Dumbledore a comprit que tu ne valais rien. _Interrompit Harry_. Tu ne trouves pas ça mignon, Ron, le beau couple que forment Granger et Malefoy ? Un rat avec une fouine…Je n'ose même pas imaginer la descendance…

En entendant ses paroles, Hermione bouillonna de rage mais fut devancée par un Malefoy en colère.

- Ne prends pas ton cas pour une généralité Potter. Ce n'est pas parce que tu as mauvais gout que tu dois forcément attribuer ta malformation à tout le monde. Je sais que Weasley est loin d'être un bon parti et que tu es jaloux de ma beauté, de mon intelligence et de mon hétérosexualité, mais ne va pas me mettre dans le même sac que Granger. De plus, celle-ci a au moins le privilège d'être préfète ce qui n'est apparemment pas le cas pour toi alors s'il te plait dégage de mon chemin et va sauter ta belette ailleurs tu empestes mon air !

- Oh mais c'est que la fouine prend la défense de la moins que rien, deviendrais tu un traitre à ton sang ? Ton cher papa ne va pas être content de savoir ça…Oups j'oubliais il est à Askaban…Mais ce n'est pas grave tu iras pleurer dans les jupes de ta mère…répondit Potter d'un ton méprisant.

- Comment oses-tu ? Commença Hermione

Mais elle fut interrompue par un cri d'horreur venant de son interlocuteur. Celui-ci était entrain de prendre littéralement feu et en même temps était en train d'être bloqué par la glace. Un mélange assez spécial car ses vêtements prenaient feu et étaient remplacés par de la glace. Hermione regarda autour d'elle ne comprenant pas ce qui se passait. C'est à ce moment qu'elle découvrit Ginny derrière elle, regardant fixement son ex petit ami, avec une haine inimaginable. Hermione lui cria d'arrêter qu'elle allait le tuer mais celle-ci ne l'entendait pas, comme ci elle avait été en transe. Derrière celle-ci, se tenaient les deux nouvelles complètement abasourdies, par la scène qui se passait devant elle. Ce fut Alex qui réagit la première en donnant une baffe à Ginny qui retrouva ses esprits en demandant ce qui se passait. Hermione commença à avancer vers elle mais interrompit son geste par les cris d'Harry qui n'avaient cessés. La jeune fille réalisa alors que celui-ci était entrain de se recouvrir de glace, mais personne ne lui avait lancé de sort. Elle comprit alors qu'il se passait la même chose qu'avec Ginny…Elle chercha alors la personne des yeux mais ne la trouva pas…Le couloir commençait à se remplir de curieux voulant connaitre l'origine du hurlement. Hermione lança alors un sort de silence au malheureux et renvoya tout le monde dans son compartiment en continuant à rechercher le/la responsable des yeux. Il ne restait qu'elle, ses amis, Malefoy et Ron qui paraissait ne pas savoir quoi faire pour aider son ami. Elle fut interrompu dans ses pensées par une baffe magistrale que Ginny foutu à Malefoy, celui-ci retrouvant alors ses esprits.

- Que…bégaya-t-il

- Mais de rien Malefoy, c'était un plaisir ! _Ironisa la rousse._

- T'es folle Weaslette !! Pourquoi tu m'as frappé ?? S'égosilla-t-il.

- Malefoy, tu t'es rendue compte de quelque chose ?

- Mais de quoi tu parles Granger ??

- Ginny ?

- Les filles m'ont racontés…Je me souviens juste m'être mis en colère après avoir entendue les paroles d'H…Harry.

- Malefoy, de quoi te souviens-tu ?

Pendant qu'il réfléchissait, Hermione réalisa que les deux jeunes françaises avaient stupéfixé le survivant et son ami, ce premier ayant essayé de dégainer sa baguette et de s'en prendre à Hermione avec l'aide de Ron.

- Pourquoi toutes ces questions Granger ? _S'impatienta le blond._

- Réponds simplement Malefoy ça devrait pas être trop difficile pour ton cerveau !

- Tu ne me parles pas comme ça !

- Réponds !!! _répondit Hermione énervée_

- Tu me parles sur un autre ton Granger ! Je me souviens juste la même chose que Weasley fille ! Contente ? Bon je me casse avant qu'un prof rapplique ! Vous êtes vraiment cinglé ! _S'énerva-t-il_

Une fois qu'il fut partie, Hermione enleva le sort de silence de ses ex-meilleurs amis et partit avec ses amis en les déstufixant au passage. Ceux-ci, trop sonnés pour réagir, retournèrent dans leur compartiment se promettant se venger un jour.

Du coté des jeunes filles, ce fut Alex qui brisa le silence pesant.

- Humm…Quelqu'un peut-il m'expliquer ce qu'il vient de se passer exactement ?

- Je n'en ai pas la moindre idée, _répondit sincèrement Ginny. Après quelques minutes, _Hermione ? Hermione ?

- Nous devrions mettre nos robes on ne va pas tarder à arriver.

- Hermione !! Réponds-nous !

- C'est ce que j'ai fait Ginny, pour le moment tout ce que je sais c'est que l'on va arriver et que l'on doit s'habiller.

- Mais…_Tenta la rousse_

- Laisse Ginny. _Interrompit Lizzy_

Le chauffeur du train donna réponse à la lionne quand il leur annonça qu'il allait arriver à Poudlard dans 5minutes.

- Je vous laisse il faut que j'aide les 1eres années à trouver leur chemin. Je vous rejoins dans la grande salle. _Leur annonça Hermione en partant du compartiment, ne leur laissant pas le temps de répondre_

- Rassurez moi, je ne suis pas la seule à la trouver bizarre depuis l'épisode dans le train ? interrogea Lizzy

- Non, non t'inquiète pas....Je trouve aussi_, la rassura Ginny_. Bon venez avec moi, comme vous n'êtes pas des premières années vous allez venir avec moi.

Les trois filles partirent en direction des calèches pour rejoindre le château. Ginny les laissa à l'entrée de la grande salle, leur annonçant que le professeur Mac Gonagall allait venir avec les premières années pour la répartition. Elle ne revit Hermione qu'au moment où son professeur de métamorphose arrivait avec les premières années suivit de peu par les deux française à qui elle fit des gestes d'encouragements.

- Bien, tout d'abord bonjour à tous. J'espère que vous avez tous passé de bonne vacance ! Je me dois de vous rappeler quelques règles simples à respecter. Tout d'abord la forêt aux abords du château est comme son nom l'indique interdite à n'importe qui, n'importe quelle heure _(en fixant Hermione et Ginny qui rougit sous son regard), _le 3ème étage est toujours interdit d'accès étant instable et tous les gadgets venant de chez Honeyduck ainsi que du magasin Weasley sont interdits, vous trouverez la liste exacte dans le bureau de notre concierge Mr Rusard. J'aimerais aussi vous demandez cette année plus que n'importe laquelle, que votre appartenance à une maison ne doit pas forcément vous couper des autres, il est nécessaire par les temps qui courent de s'allier pour mieux vaincre. Enfin bon, maintenant que j'ai votre attention je veux vous annoncer la création d'une nouvelle matière qui sera enseignée par le professeur Mac Gonagall et secondée par Miss Tonks : la magie élémentaire. Accessible à tous ceux qui le désirent et nullement obligatoire à l'année, juste un cours le sera cette semaine à toutes les années. Bien maintenant comme vous pouvez le constater au fond de la salle, nous accueillons cette année deux nouvelles Miss Alexandra Wilde et miss Elizabeth Gordon, qui nous viennent de France, je compte sur vous pour les aider à s'intégrer au sein de notre école. Je finirais par vous présenter nos nouveaux préfets-en-chefs : Mr Zabini veuillez vous lever _(il s'interrompit pour laisser une salve d'applaudissement accueillir sa nouvelle)_ ainsi que Miss Pouliakov _(un murmure de curiosité recouvrit ses paroles puis un silence prit place quand Hermione se leva)._ Je pense que Miss Pouliakov a autant le droit a des applaudissements que son collègue _(peu à peu des applaudissements timides retentirent dans la salle avec un silence pesant)_. Bien j'espère que notre nouvelle préfète en chef n'aura aucun mal à se faire respecter malgré les changements apparus…Je laisse la place à la répartition.

Tout le monde regardait Hermione de travers s'attendant surement à ce que celle-ci fasse un démenti ou tout du moins montre un changement de comportement, mais celle-ci resta de marbre s'étant attendu à une telle réaction de ses camarades. Elle se concentra sur la répartition, essayant d'oublier tous ces regards. C'était au tour d'Alex de passer sous le choixpeau, celui-ci n'hésita pas à la mettre dans la maison des Serpentards ainsi que Lizzy. Ignorant la rivalité entre les maisons, elles firent de grands signes à Hermione. Celle-ci leur répondit avec cependant moins d'enthousiasme que les jeunes filles étant déçue du choix du choixpeau. Les nouvelles serpentardes s'étaient installés en face de Malefoy et avaient commencé une conversation endiablée avec celui-ci comme s'ils se connaissaient depuis toujours. Hermione et Ginny mangèrent en silence, l'une dans ses pensées et l'autre inspectant la première pour essayer de trouver des réponses à ses questions. Elles furent coupées dans leurs occupations par Mac Gonagall qui vint chercher Hermione en compagnie de Zabini pour lui montrer ses nouveaux appartements. Celui-ci était étonnamment silencieux et ne fit aucune remarque. Mac Gonagall leur montra un tableau au cinquième étage d'une fée entrain de lire sur une branche d'arbre et leur indiqua que le mot de passe était « Entente ». Hermione grimaça à ce mot et attendit une remarque de son partenaire qui ne broncha pas et rentra sans faire attention à la pièce, regardant simplement où était sa chambre et s'y engouffrant. Hermione abasourdit mais soulagée regarda plus attentivement la pièce dans laquelle elle se trouvait. Celle-ci était décorée de rouge, or, vert et argent comme on pouvait s'en doutait. Un feu était allumé dans la cheminée à droit de l'entrée, avec un canapé noir en cuir ainsi qu'une table basse en verre juste devant, deux fauteuils assortis au canapé siégeaient de chaque coté. Une bibliothèque couvrait tout le mur de gauche et une grande table en chêne trônait à ses cotés. Au fond de la pièce, à gauche d'une porte, était aménagé un bar avec une petite cuisine. Hermione supposa que la porte, juste avant le bar, à l'opposé de celle où Zabini était rentré, était sa chambre et en déduisit donc qu'à son grand malheur il n'y avait qu'une seule salle de bain pour deux (d'où la porte entre les deux chambres). Réalisant qu'elle était totalement fatiguée par la journée, elle prit exemple sur son homologue et partit se coucher sachant déjà que la journée du lendemain n'allait pas être plus reposante.

* * *

_**Alors ? Reviews !!! ^^**_


End file.
